


Harry Potter & Telling McGonagall

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter gets a Hug, Not a romance, One Shot, Short & Sweet, idk how to tag this, plz read, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: It's after the battle and Harry really just needs someone to talk to. McGonagall fills that role. Really I just wanted to write someone seeing how fucked up Dumbledore's plan was.





	Harry Potter & Telling McGonagall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fic....  
> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Professor?” Harry as timidly, poking his head into her open office, “ Can I speak with you?”

McGonagall takes one look at Harry and nods instantly. They boy - more of a man really - was 17 at this point and had just beaten the Dark Lord, but the woman swore he had never looked more like a lost little boy than he did now.

Harry takes a deep breath before fully entering the room and sitting down. “I want to tell  you everything,” he starts, but McGonagall stops him with a raised hand.

"I don’t know what obligations you feel you have, but I don’t want to force you to-” McGonagall begins, but for the first time Harry interrupts her.

“No Professor, I want to.” McGonagall is stunned for half a second - she doesn’t remember the last time someone interrupted her - but she quickly recovers. “I-I think I need to.”

McGonagall nods again. “Very well. How much is ‘everything’?”

“Well, uh, everything since I turned 11 I suppose. I-I think I just need to tell someone, and I would prefer it to be you, Professor.” Harry hesitates. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course,” McGonagall says softly. She doesn’t know why Harry feels she is the person to tell, but she would never turn away a student in need. Besides, she had become rather fond of the boy over the years.

Harry offers a thin smile of appreciation before taking a deep breath and beginning. He skims over most of it, but he spent time on the things that bothered him. He spoke of meeting Tom Riddle in year 2, meeting Voldemort in year 4, finding the false locket with Dumbledore, everything about the battle. Seemingly insignificant things, like a joke from Sirius that turned out to be the last one the man told.  Bigger things, like how he was a horcrux and Dumbledore knew it, how the old man he had looked up to knew Harry would have to die from day one. “That’s how I accepted my death,” Harry explained, “Because I knew if it was avoidable Dumbledore would have told me about it.”

“He didn’t tell you?” McGonagall asked through clenched teeth.

Harry looked at her, confused by her anger. “No, he didn’t. I guess he just wanted-”

“It doesn’t matter what he wanted!” McGonagall launched herself out of her chair. “That daft idiot was raising you like a pig for slaughter! No, worse, like a show pig! He built you up, showed you off, all with the plan of killing you in the end!”

“I mean, I don’t think  _ he  _ was going to-” Harry tried.

“It doesn’t matter who he planned to kill you Potter!” the enraged woman shouted, throwing her arms up in exasperation. “That he planned it at all is the problem here! You’re a child! His goal should have always been to protect you! I always knew he was a fool but this -  _ this _ ?” She started pacing and Harry turned his chair to look at her, blinking away tears. “He traumatized you for the last 7 years, letting you face Voldemort countless times, letting you compete in the tourney, taking you to that cave! Then he planned to kill you? I swear that idiot deserves-” 

McGonagall’s rant was cut off by Harry suddenly standing up and wrapping her in a tight hug. She was stunned into silence for a moment before she hugged him back, one hand on  his head and the other across his back. He was almost as boney after a year of horcrux hunting as he had been when he first came to Hogwarts after 11 years with the Dursleys. McGonagall made a mental note to offer him a biscuit whenever he came to her office in the future - both as an inside joke from Umbridge as well as to assure herself that he was eating. Harry buried his face in her shoulder and she rested her chin on top of his head. After a few moments she realized he was shaking with silent sobs.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his back. McGonagall had never been much of a maternal person, but she had always cared for her students beyond the call of duty and if this was what Harry needed right now than you better bet she was going to do her damn best.

“I-I’m sorry,” Harry said as he pulled away, wiping his tears. McGonagall kept her hands loosely on his shoulders. “I’m not even sure why I told you. Sirius mentioned you a few times to Remus and I just - they’re both dead, everyone’s dead and I was almost dead and no one cares.” McGonagall cocked her head in confusion. “I mean, of course they care. Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were doting on me for hours, Ms.Wesley keeps on hugging me and telling me how worried she was, Ron has hardly left my side, and I know if I hadn’t come back everyone would’ve been sad but… No one cares how messed up the past 7 years of my life have been but here you are, ranting about it and cursing your dead boss’ name and I just… thank you.” Harry finished weakly.

McGonagall offered a sad smile, pulling Harry in for another hug which he gladly reciprocated. “Your father and his friends were some of my favorite students, not that I’d ever tell them that. When your parents died I swore I would make sure you lived the life they would’ve wanted for you and became something they would be proud of - not that you needed any help with the second part. Don’t ever thank me for caring Potter, because I don’t think I had much of a choice in the matter.”

Harry sniffled as he pulled back, offering his old Professor a watery smile. 

“Harry?” came Ginny’s timid voice from the doorway. McGonagall took a step away and to the side so they could see each other. Ginny was holding a swaddled baby in her arms. “They made you his godfather and there isn’t anyone closer they liked…” Ginny trailed off, hopping her implication was clear.

Harry shot a look at McGonagall who offered an encouraging smile, “You won’t be alone.”

Once the pair had left her office she went straight to the headmaster’s office and yelled at Dumbledore's painting for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, you read it, that's good. Ya know what would be even better? If you told me what you thought of it in the comments???? I'm kinda proud of this one but it's also my first time sharing a work that isn't for Supercorp so... Feedback?


End file.
